Marie, the queen of the mary sue
by Aurialie
Summary: Aurialie ressortie de on-ne-sait-ou pour un tout nouveau chapitre qui pour une fois a un rapport avec l'histoire l'histoire classique d'une Mary Sue accomplie dont Légolas, Boromir et Aragorn en tombent bien sur amoureux
1. La Tour du Vilain Dragon

Les « merveilleuses » histoires de Marie la reine des mary sue  
  
Chapitre 1 : la tour du méchant dragon  
  
Marie, une femme blonde, aux yeux bleus, mesurant 6 pieds, mince comme un fil de fer, avec 3cm ½ de d'épais de maquillage sur le visage était emprisonnée dans une tour de 150 étages gardée par un dragon enragé qui avait tué tout le monde dans la ville. Elle avait été foutue là par le vilain Saroumane qui était frustré parce qu'elle ne voulait par avoir de realations avec lui. Elle tournait en rond pleurant. Et le summom de son malheur : son mascara coullait!!!!!! C'était le jour le plus horrible de sa vie.  
  
Elle entendit soudain un bruit au bas de l'escalier. Si elle se fiait à son super méga instinct et à son ouïe ultra développée (tout ça malgré le fait qu'elle soit une humaine) le vilain allait arivée dans environ 2 heures.  
  
Elle commença à se chercher une arme. Marie trouva comme par hasard une épée magique de 5 pied qui pulvériserait un monstre hyper puissant d'un coup, qui trainait dans un coin.  
  
2 heures plus tard, 20 orcs culturistes entrèrent dans la pièce. Marie, qui bougeait super vite, s'appliqua du vernis à ongle et le fit sècher. Elle acourue ensuite vers le vilains. Mais malheur! Elle échappa son épée. Elle due donc se battre avec les orcs à main nues. D'un coup, Légolas, Boromir et Aragorn arrivèrent en se bousculant. Ils eurent tous un énorme coup de foudre pour Marie. Boromir s'agenouilla.  
  
-oh belle fleur du printemps! Je suis votre serviteur.  
  
Légolas lui commença à s'arracher les cheveux pour faire des rallonges à sa belle. Pendant ce temps, Aragorn écrivait une lettre à Arwen pour lui dire qu'il ne veut plus d'elle. 


	2. Les Secrets du Passé

Chapitre 2 (officiel cette fois ^^' )  
  
Les secrets du passé  
  
Nous retrouvons notre *tousse* 'merveilleuse' Marie dans sa tour, entourée de trois sexe symbol auquels elle ne prêtait pas la moindre attention. Et oui! La pauvre était prise d'un HORRIBLE (j'insiste sur le mot : HORRIBLE) passé caché constitué d'une tuerie dans son village natal. Mais bien sur, la pauvre Marie, traumatisé a vie après avoir vu son poisson rouge kiki être cruellement assassiné sous yeux, a quand même réussi à se sauver d'une centaine d'uruk enragés a ses trousses. Elle regarda, du haut de son fort de 800 mètres de haut fortifié, fait d'immenses blocs de granit qui trainait par la (la tite marie a bien du se faire un habris de fortune en vitesse!) une scène horrible. Le cadavre de kiki que des orcs emportaient pour en faire leur trophé de guerre!  
  
La petite Marie avait auparavant décidé, par pure conpassion, de laisser la vie sauve aux 'vilains' en leur épargnant ses ultra super méga pouvoirs. C'est le mal qui leur ordonne, se disait-elle, ils ne se rendent pas compte de ce qu'ils font. C'était bien beau le coeur d'or mais la rage était devenue trop grande, elle devait vanger la mort de kiki!!!!!  
  
*flash back quétaine des moments heureux que le poisson rouge et Marie eurent passé ensemble*  
  
Elle sauta en bas de sa forteresse et retomba sur ses pieds, intacte, dans une pause de super ninja expérimenter karaté kid. Les orcs, voyant cette vilaine tite marie qui faisait vaiment peur avec ses ongles éguisés essayèrent bien sur de se sauvé, eux qui pourtant étaient si brave! La frayeur était trop forte pour qu'ils purent même songer a combattre cette poupée Barbie aux milles pouvoirs insoupsonnés. Bien sur, Marie dut rattraper les premier, pour les combattre avec rien d'autre qu'un canif. Les autres eux, frustrer pour une raison que tous ignorent (et qui sera vite oublié de toute façons) se lancent sur elle, la bave a la bouche, un regard menaçant accroché au visage. En parfait gentleman, ils se mirent tous en fille pour se faire tapper dessu un a la fois. O! qu'ils étaient gentils!  
  
23 secondes exactement plus tard, Marie avait vangé son fidel poisson rouge! Elle enjamba les milliers de cadavres d'orcs éparpillés un peu partout pour aller se lamenter sur son sort un peu plus loin.  
  
*fin du flash back quétaine et faussement émotif qui n'apporte rien a l'histoire mis à part une dose de drame faussement dramatique*  
  
On retrouve Aragorn, légolas et Boromir en larme, devant Marie, tous essayant de la consoler (bien que celle-ci ne démontra pas le moindre signe de sensibilité devant cette histoire qui eu suposément traumatisé son existence).  
  
-Povre, mais oh povre demoiselle aux cheveux d'or. Votre histoire est si tragique! Votre peine est si grande (mais vachement bien dissimulée) s'écriat boromir  
  
Marie, réalisant soudainement qu'elle avait attiré non seulement l'attention, mais aussi la pitier de tous, ajouta la touche finale a son histoire : la petite larme solitaire qui coulle délicatement sur sa joue  
  
Les trois hommes je retèrent instantanément sur elle, boite de kleenex en mains, lui épongeant le visage avec la tite touch quétaine (vous savez, du genre : je vais juste l'effleurer gracieusement, cette fille là est faite en porcelaine)  
  
Elle les repoussa avec un léger mouvement de bras, se retournant pour leur faire dos et du coup, augmenter son quota de lamentation personnel.  
  
-N'ayez point peur, dit-elle, les sanglots visible dans sa voix. Je suis forte, je réussirai a quand même me battre, même si mon esprit est profondément accablé 24h/24 par cette tragédie.  
  
Légolas essaya tous délicatement de lui poser la main sur l'épaule mais elle le repoussa a son tour.  
  
-Allez! Partez sans moi! Je ne pourrai que ralentir votre quête (pour une raison que personne ne sait et qui sera vite, elle aussi, bientôt oubliée) Je vais me sacrifier pour vous.  
  
--**--**  
  
Voili voilou!  
  
Ça faisait un bout de temps que je n'avais pas jouer dans cette fic et après une conversation avec lady myself sur la mary-sue dans la société et notre role sacré de les anéhantir, ça m'a mit quelques idées en tête. . .  
  
En espérant que vous avez aimé!  
  
Aurialie  
  
(et surtout, REVIEW!!!! :p ) 


	3. Le Sacrifice

* La scène s'ouvre sur un rideau rouge*  
  
Voice-Off : Maintenant, assisez vous bien sur vos deux fesses, attacher votre tuque avec d'la broche, préparer vous pour un troisième chapitre de Mary the Queen of the Mary Sues!  
  
*Des applaudissement retentissent dans la salles tandis que le rideau se lève, mais ils se stoppent ben vite quand ils s'aperçoive que ce n'est pas leur idole, Aurialie, qui se tiens sur la scène, mais.*  
  
Lady Myself : J'ai pris le contrôle de cette fic!  
  
* Elle sort une mini-radio cassette de sa poche, pèse sur play. Tout l'audience peut entendre un montage des Rires Maléfiques d'Aurialie © Ok, le montage n'est pas parfait, mais comme c'est Lady qui l'a fait.*  
  
Lady : Maintenant, admettez que J'AI rit comme sa.  
  
* L'audience est silencieuse *  
  
Lady : Ben la!  
  
* Des crikets font du bruit dans la salle. Lady soupire. *  
  
Lady : Anyway, c'est pas important. Bon, j'ai reçut plein -presque- pouvoir sur ce chapitre par nulle autre que Aurialie en personne, et c'est donc MOI qui l'a écrit!  
  
* Lady reprend le radio cassette et pèse sur play. Mais au lieu d'entendre les Rires Maléfiques d'Aurialie ©, la musique de Star Académie, Phénomia, Mixmania (Enfin, vous voyer l'image) joue.*  
  
Lady : ARGH!!! SANDRINE!!!  
  
* La petite s?ur de Lady cours partout, chantant.*  
  
Sandrine : Ce n'est pas fini, ce n'est qu'un début!!!  
  
Lady : AAARRRGGGHHH!!!  
  
* Elle s'enrage et lance le radio dans la foule*  
  
Jelly : *Reçoit quelque chose de dur sur la tête* Ayoye!  
  
* Lady attrape Sandrine et commence a l'étrangler à-la Homer Simpson. *  
  
Lady : Toé ma maudite...!  
  
Quelqu'un dans la foule : Fermez le rideau! FERMEZ LE RIDEAU!!!  
  
*Et le rideau se ferme sur une scène de violence qui frôle le NC17. Mais a travers le rideau, on peu entendre.*  
  
Aurialie : BASTON!!!©  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Retournons au monde en paix de Marie. qui a décider de se sacrifier pour un raison totalement ignorée de tous. A moins que ce soit simplement pour avoir l'air plus Mary-Sue.  
  
- Oh Kiki! Lance t'elle de sa voix triste. Je viens te rejoindre!  
  
- Non Marie! Ne fait pas sa! Cria Aragorn.  
  
Marie se tourna vers les trois hommes. Ils furent tout de suite choqués de la tristesse et du courage qu'ils lisaient dans ses magnifiques yeux saphirs.  
  
- Je dois le faire! S'exclama la princesse. Sinon, vous n'aurez plus de monde!  
  
Tous pleuraient a présent. Le vent tourbillonnait, faisant voler les cheveux de Marie comme un halo d'ange, bien que trente seconde plus tôt, elle était encore dans sa tour.  
  
- Mais sans toi, s'exclama Legolas, notre monde ne serai plus rien!  
  
Un silence s'installa parmi les héros. Alors, Marie ferma les yeux, et se mit a chanter, doucement.  
  
Hold on to me love  
  
You know I can't stay long  
  
All I wanted to say was  
  
I love you and I'm not afraid  
  
Personne ne parlait. La voix de Marie était encore plus enchanteresse de celle d'Amy Lee. La magnifique demoiselle chantait doucement, une larme solitaire coulait sur sa joue de porcelaine. Cela ne dérangeait même pas qu'elle passe des morceaux de la chanson qu'elle même avait composée, dans les paroles étaient douces et profondes.  
  
I'll miss the winter  
  
A world of fragile things  
  
Look for me in the white forest  
  
Hiding in a hollow tree You will find me  
  
Puis, elle entama un doux refrain dans une langue magique et étrangère. Mais nul besoin d'être un spécialiste pour les comprendre. C'était un au revoir, un ultime adieu.  
  
- Adieu. Murmura Marie avant de se laisser tomber par en arrière, par la fenêtre.  
  
- NON!!! Cria Boromir, sa voix bientôt échoée par celle de l'homme et de l'elfe.  
  
Ils se projetèrent vers la fenêtre, juste a temps pour voir la femme de leur vie atterrir sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.  
  
Tout se passa très vite : Les trois homme coururent jusque en bas, prirent le corps délicat dans leurs bras et ils le déposèrent sur le lit de satin. Et ils pleurèrent. Car bien que la chute fut fatale, Marie était resplendissante dans la mort. Sa robe était parfaire, même pas déchirée, ses cheveux était toujours magnifiquement coiffés, et.. Son massacra n'avait pas coulé!  
  
Aragorn, Legolas et Boromir pleuraient toutes les larmes de leur corps. Il pleuraient au dessus de Marie, et les larmes des deux hommes et de l'elfe coulait sur le visage pâle, comme si c'était Marie qui pleurait.  
  
Soudain, alors que tout espoir de revoir Marie vivante avait quitté les c?urs, les deux grands yeux bleus de saphir brillants s'ouvrirent. Marie La Queen des Mary-Sue était vivante!  
  
- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle faiblement en embrassent de toute ses forces Aragorn.  
  
- Et moi? S'indigna Legolas.  
  
- Toi aussi, fit-elle en l'embrassant également sur la bouche. Elle fit de même avec Boromir.  
  
Et tout d'un coup, ils oublièrent leur tristesse et le monde en péril qui n'avait pas été sauvé, puisque Marie n'était pas morte. Car même si la princesse venait de revenir du royaume de morts, et était très faible, elle embarrassait mieux que toutes les autres femmes réunies.  
  
Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Marie dormit beaucoup, et les hommes restèrent a son chevet. Et ils se posèrent les mêmes questions : Comment va- t-on lui dire? Comment va-t-elle le prendre? Qui va lui annoncer? Est ce qu'on va la laisser s'en rendre compte toute seule? Que mangera-t-on ce soir? Ou est la salle de bain?  
  
Car la chute avait laissée sa trace sur Marie : Sur sont lit, reposaient ses fines mains. dont tout les ongles étaient cassés.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
* Le rideau s'ouvre encore, pour dévoiler votre hôte de ce soir (ou cet après midi, ou ce matin, a vous de choisir) Lady Myself! *  
  
Lady : Et voilà, c'est déjà la fin de ce chapitre. * Fait semblant de repousser une larme*  
  
Random Guy dans la foule : ENFIN!  
  
*Lady l'ignore*  
  
Lady : Maintenant, la partie la plus plate du chapitre! Les disclaimers et les notes de fin!!!  
  
* Lady Myself court vers l'arrière scène. Quand elle reviens 2 seconde plus tard, on peut remarqué qu'elle a échangé sa robe de soirée rouge contre un habit de millitaire*  
  
Lady : Pour cette partie, je ne serait plus Lady Myself, mais Colonel Myself! Garde a vous!  
  
* Personne de bouge*  
  
* Lady grogne*  
  
Lady : Bon, c'est pas grave. Commençon par les choses officielles, et j'ai nommé, les disclaimers!  
  
Lady Myself, Aurialie, Jelly et Sandrine appartiennent à eux même.  
  
Amy Lee et Evanescence appartiennent à eux même et a leur agent.  
  
La chanson My Last Breath appartient à Evanescence, non à Marie.  
  
Marie et sa tour appartienne a Aurialie.  
  
Legolas, Aragorn et Boromir appartiennent a JRR Tolkien.  
  
Le Rire Maléfique d'Aurialie © (MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!) et BASTON!!!© appartiennent a Aurialie et sont protégés par l'Armée contre le Plagiat.  
  
L'Armée contre le Plagiat incite les gens plagiés a venir dénoncer ces criminels!  
  
Lady : Et maintenant, les notes au reviewers!  
  
*Mais avant que Lady puisse en poser une, une voix familière retentit des coulisses.*  
  
Voix : Minute, Bobinette, c'est MES reviewers!  
  
* L'audience crie de joie en voyant qui entre sur scène*  
  
Lady : JO!!! Kossé tu fait la? J'croyait t'avoir attachée solidement!  
  
*Aurialie sourit cruellement, montrant d'une main ses liens coupés, de l'autre, une dague de Légolas.*  
  
Aurialie : On ne m'appelle pas Miss Bloom pour rien!  
  
* Elle s'approche de son amie.*  
  
Aurie : Maintenant, laisse moi faire mes remerciements.  
  
Lady : M-Mais, tu ne fait jamais de remerciements!  
  
Aurie : Je sais! Mais là, je vais en faire, juste pour t'éc?urer! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
* Lady se tape la main sur le front.*  
  
Lady : Okay, vas-y.  
  
Aurie : Merci, Ron.  
  
* Aurie racle la gorge*  
  
Aurie : Merci a tous ceux et celles qui ont prit la peine de m'écrire un gentil review!  
  
Lady : C'est beau, assteur, tu peut partir.  
  
* Elle pousse Aurie et reprend sa place en arrière du micro*  
  
Aurie : Hey!  
  
* Dans la salle, une certaine Jelly se lève de son siège et proteste.*  
  
Jelly : On finit ça dans la paix, les filles!  
  
Lady&Aurie : Okay, Ma'am.  
  
* Elles se font un hug et sourient faussement au public tandis que le rideau de ferme.* 


End file.
